My General
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack is promoted to General, and no one is happier or prouder than his husband!


My General  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: (Feedback welcome)  
  
Author Website:   
  
Category: Slash, Missing Scene/Epilogue, Romance, Partial POV - Daniel, Established Relationship  
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel ... and it's all J/D  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 8  
  
Spoilers: New Order  
  
Size: 37kb, short story  
  
Written: June 21, July 10,12, 2004  
  
Summary: Jack is promoted to General, and no one is happier or prouder than his husband!  
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. A gal can dream though!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) Sometimes, Jack and Daniel speak almost telepathically. Their "silent" words to each other are indicated by asterisks instead of quotes, such as Jack, we can't.  
  
2) Silent, unspoken thoughts by various characters are indicated with in front and behind them, such as Where am I?  
  
3) Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: QuinGem, Claudia!  
  
My General  
  
by Orrymain  
  
Daniel's Point of View:  
  
Wow. Who would have thought it? But look at him, standing there, surrounded by the Brass. He's in his blue uniform, the one that makes me go absolutely crazy with want and desire ... desire to ravish my husband. He looks so strong and upright. His firm jaw line shows his heart and his character as he stands at attention, his eyes focused straight ahead. He's the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life. He's My Jack, Colonel Jack, momentarily to become General Jack. General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill ... My Jack. My General. My husband.  
  
I've never been prouder of my sexy, Irish husband. He's a little surprised that I'm so ... happy for him, but I am, and why shouldn't I be? It's not every day the man I love gets promoted to Brigadier General and takes command of the SGC which is probably the most important "secret" project of our time.  
  
It almost didn't happen. It took some finesse, some persuasion, and some luck, but here we are at last -- in Washington, D.C.  
  
Jack didn't care how it looked when in lieu of ... family ... his teammates, SG-1 ... that would be Sam, Teal'c, and I ... were treated like the promoted officer's family. I didn't care either. I wanted a front row seat for this.  
  
It's began with words of welcome:  
  
"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, and honored guests. Today, we honor Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill on the occasion of his promotion to the rank of Brigadier General."  
  
I thought my smile might give away my love for this ... brigadier. Gawd, I'm so happy for him. The colors were presented, and then Jack and the other official types came in. Everyone had their eye on my man, including me. He saw me and gave me the biggest smile.  
  
I watched Jack ... watching the flags as the national anthem played. I thought my heart might stop beating, seeing all that compassion and caring in his eyes. He cares, so much, for this country. He's finally getting something back.  
  
General Hammond spoke, giving my lover high praise and strong words of support and encouragement, and now ... now it's happening. We've been asked to stand. That's good. Where are my legs?  
  
A clerk has gone to the podium. Oh gawd. He's going to be a general ... any second now.  
  
"Attention to Orders."  
  
Look at him. Don't look at me, Jack. People will notice. Okay, go ahead. Look. I love you, Jack.  
  
"The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Air Force, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill. In view of these special qualities, and his demonstrated potential to serve in the higher grade, Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill is promoted to the permanent grade of Brigadier General, United States Air Force, effective this date, by order of the Secretary of the Air Force."  
  
He swallowed. I see moisture in his eyes. He doesn't think he's worthy of this, but no one is more worthy than Jack. We've been told to sit down. That's good, too. I think I'm numb from the excitement. This is the part Jack isn't happy with. He wanted me to be able to pin the star on, but it would be too awkward, so General Hammond is doing it. There he goes ... walking to Jack. Don't hyperventilate, Jackson. Calm down. Both stars are on now, and they are taking a photo. Oh. Jack is saying something. I don't think he's supposed to be talking yet.  
  
"Excuse me, Sirs. I know there is more to this, but traditionally, this is a family time, and to be honest, my family is right there, and I'd like them to come up here with me. Daniel, Sam ... Murray."  
  
My Jack. Full of surprises. We walk to Jack and have photos taken, and Jack insists we stay by his side for the oath. General Hammond is shaking his head. What did they expect? Jack isn't going to change who he is ... not even for rank.  
  
The General leads My General through the oath. His hand is raised. I'm so close I think I can hear his rapidly beating heart. Okay, so I'm not that close, but I can feel him, and my heart hears his. We're one, My Jack and I. He takes my breath away with his silver-gray hair that makes him look so distinguished. Gee, he's handsome, and he's all mine.  
  
"I, Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, having been appointed a brigadier general, in the United States Air Force, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same, that I take this obligation freely; without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office upon which I am about to enter, so help me God."  
  
This next part is new to me. I didn't know they did this, but then each day brings new things, just like this new day brings us a new, exciting future we hadn't expected.  
  
"The Air Force authorizes individual flags to those who warrant them by virtue of their office. The United States Air Force has incorporated the use of flags to signify the presence of a general officer. This flag, signifying the presence of a brigadier general, will be present at all official military functions attended by General O'Neill and will be visibly displayed in General O'Neill's office."  
  
His own flag. Jack is standing across from General Hammond now, waiting as a flag bearer presents his flag to General Hammond. Now, General Hammond is giving it to Jack. I guess someone will send the flag to the SGC. Jack just gave it back to the flag bearer, and then he saluted General Hammond. Interesting part of the ceremony.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce Brigadier General O'Neill. "  
  
Oh yeah. I'm proud. I remember how this started, just a week or so ago.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Daniel," Jack said, entering his lover's office, immediately locking the door and turning off the security devices. "A funny thing happened on my way here just now."  
  
Daniel observed his husband closely. He was pacing, his hands held out in front of him, rubbing the palms of his hands together. He hadn't really looked at Daniel, just short glances. He appeared ... nervous, something Daniel had a difficult time processing. Nervous was one thing Jack seldom was.  
  
"Jack, what's wrong?"  
  
"I was talking with Weir. She's leaving to supervise the research of the Ancient Outpost."  
  
Daniel shrugged. He had to admit he didn't feel any great sorrow that Doctor Elizabeth Weir's tenure as the head of the SGC was short. He hoped that meant that General Hammond would be returning. No one had been happy since the Major General had been relieved of command and replaced by the civilian female.  
  
"Is General Hammond coming back?"  
  
"No. He's being promoted, put in charge of the whole enchilada -- the SGC, the 303 program, the Antarctica site ... yadda, yadda. 'Home World Security' they're calling it."  
  
"Oh," Daniel reacted in disappointment. "So who are we getting? Another civilian who hasn't a clue or someone like Bauer who hasn't a clue?"  
  
"Uh, actually. It's a ... brigadier."  
  
"I hope it's someone who doesn't take their star too seriously."  
  
Jack bounced a bit on the balls of his feet. He had picked up a relic, a wooden bowl and was also bouncing it in his hands, only for the first time, he felt unsteady. Daniel could sense the insecurity, so he moved forward, taking the relic from his lover, and putting it back in its place.  
  
"Jack? What's going on?"  
  
"Brigadier."  
  
"Okay. Who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Well, not Yu. Me."  
  
"Jack, what are you talking about? Maybe I should call Janet."  
  
Worried Jack hadn't fully recovered from the effects of the most recent download of the Ancient's knowledge into his brain, he moved towards the phone, but Jack's words froze Daniel into place.  
  
"Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."  
  
Daniel blinked several times and then twisted his body to face his lover. "Uh." He turned around, holding his right hand up, his finger extended outward. "What did you just say?" he asked, his voice high-pitched as he asked the question.  
  
Jack said hesitantly, "They want to promote me to General and give me the run of this place. Danny, I don't know what to do. Me? A General? Are they out of their minds?"  
  
The older man crossed his arms and bowed his head. Daniel shook his head for a second and then walked up to his husband. He reached out, unfolding Jack's arms, taking the strong hands in his. He smiled.  
  
"No, Jack. They aren't the least bit crazy. In fact, they've finally came to their senses. You'll be a great General, and I can't think of anyone else better qualified to head the SGC."  
  
"But, Danny ..."  
  
Daniel silenced his lover with a long kiss, their hands still joined.  
  
"Jack, I'm so proud of you."  
  
"I don't know what to say. Think of what this means."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"There's a lot to think about; it's not black and white."  
  
Daniel saw concern on his lover's face, but it took him a minute before the cause sank in.  
  
"Jack, I'll be fine. I'm not a child."  
  
"I don't want you going through the Stargate without me."  
  
"And I don't want to go, but I don't want you to pass this up either."  
  
"We could retire."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack sighed and moved away, stopping at a work table. He picked up a ruler and began to tap it rhythmically against the table top.  
  
Daniel moved behind his lover, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"I told you that all you had to do is say the word, and I wouldn't argue, so ... if you want to retire, we will. Is that what you want to do or ... or are you just scared?"  
  
"Scared to death."  
  
"You're qualified to ..."  
  
"No, Danny," Jack said, spinning himself around quickly. "I'll go crazy worrying about you, and don't ask me not to worry because you know I will. I don't know if I can do it. That's all I'm saying."  
  
"Look. Sam and Teal'c are coming by in a couple of minutes. Why don't you tell them and get their opinions?"  
  
"I need to talk to Hammond, too. I want to make sure he's okay with this." Jack added hesitantly, "That is, if I do this."  
  
"Jack, we should ..."  
  
Daniel motioned to the security equipment, but Jack shook his head.  
  
"No, I want Carter and Teal'c to say what they think, and I don't need that recorded for posterity ... or the NID. You might unlock the door, though."  
  
"I will ... after I do this."  
  
Daniel tenderly kissed Jack again. Cupping his face, Daniel spoke as sincerely and firmly as possible.  
  
"I love you, Jack, and I have so much faith in you. I know you can do this, and that you'll be awesome. We'll make it work. It'll be okay."  
  
After placing one more quick kiss on Jack's lips, Daniel unlocked the door. Sam and Teal'c were due any minute.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
He was so worried, My Jack. My Jack, the General. I wasn't sure I'd like that. I was used to the Colonel of my heart, but now ... looking at him. Gawd, he deserves this, for all he's done, all he's given. Oh yeah. I'm glad Sam and Teal'c were supportive. They didn't miss a beat.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey, guys, come on in," Daniel said, closing the door behind Sam and Teal'c.  
  
"Daniel. Colonel," Sam said.  
  
"DanielJackson. O'Neill."  
  
"Carter. Teal'c."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Daniel."  
  
Daniel groaned as he sat down, not just at the interplay that had just occurred, but at Jack's choice of artifacts to play with during the discussion. Still, Jack had never really hurt any of Daniel's relics, but it was a game they played.  
  
"Careful with that, Jack."  
  
"Hey, it's just a wooden thingy."  
  
"Artifact, but that's neither here nor there at the moment. Jack has news," Daniel said, looking at Sam and Teal'c, who had taken seats facing Jack and Daniel.  
  
"News?" Sam looked at her CO. "Sir?"  
  
Jack waved the artifact in front of him, moving it up and down. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Yeah. Well." He stopped, staring at the relic. "Daniel!"  
  
Daniel smiled and then explained to his teammates.  
  
"It seems Doctor Weir is leaving the SGC."  
  
"Oh," Sam said, mirroring Daniel's reactions, her regret equal to his.  
  
"Will GeneralHammond be returning?" Teal'c asked hopefully.  
  
"No," Jack answered. "He's going to be the head honcho in Washington. The boss's boss."  
  
Daniel waited, but Jack said nothing. Sam and Teal'c sat quietly, waiting for whatever was next. Finally, Sam asked, "So, who is taking over?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"The Colonel?"  
  
"O'Neill will be in charge of the SGC?" the Jaffa asked a bit dryly.  
  
"Gee, don't sound so enthused, Teal'c."  
  
"Sir, it's just ... are you serious?"  
  
"They want to promote Jack to Brigadier," Daniel said, pride in his voice.  
  
"That's great, Sir. Congratulations."  
  
"Indeed. It is an honor," Teal'c concurred.  
  
"But I'm not sure I want to do it."  
  
"Why not?" Sam asked incredulously.  
  
She couldn't imagine not wanting such a promotion. The pay and prestige were both terrific. It's what every career military officer hoped to achieve when beginning a career in the Air Force.  
  
Jack sighed and lowered the brown-colored relic to his lap. He answered, "It would mean a lot of changes, and I'm not positive I'd like those changes.  
  
"Maybe you should break it down into the pros and the cons," Daniel suggested.  
  
"I've spent my whole life sticking it to the man. If I do this, I'll be the man. I don't think I can be the man."  
  
"You'll be inheriting a pretty big can of worms with the state of affairs out there," Sam commented.  
  
"If Ba'al truly is on the verge of dominance of the System Lords, we face a formidable challenge ahead," Teal'c added, hoping his friend would accept the challenge.  
  
Sam added, "Plus, who knows where and when Fifth and the other Replicators will turn up."  
  
"Here on Earth, we've never been under so much scrutiny as we will be, now that so many governments know about the Stargate," Daniel spoke rapidly.  
  
"I've never had a desk," Jack said playfully.  
  
"That's a ..." Daniel interrupting, seeking clarification.  
  
"... con," Jack acknowledged.  
  
"Con," Daniel repeated.  
  
"For the record, Sir. You do have a desk."  
  
"I do?"  
  
Jack looked at his second in surprise, more that she was playing along than the statement itself.  
  
"On the flip side of the coin, there's the fact that no one knows how this place should be run better than you," Daniel said rapidly, again showing his faith in his husband.  
  
Come on, Jack. You're the best man for the job. You're the only man for it. I'll be okay. Our forever will be ... forever.  
  
"Why thank you, Daniel."  
  
"With a little guidance from your good friends and advisors, of course," Daniel added, a small smile on his face.  
  
That's us, by the way. We'll make sure you stay on the right path.  
  
Why, thank you, Daniel, Jack repeated silently.  
  
"If you don't take the job, we could end up with someone much worse." Seeing Jack's stare, Sam realized she hadn't expressed herself very well. She glanced at Teal'c, then admitted, "Okay, that didn't come out right."  
  
"I, for one, will miss you accompanying us on our missions, O'Neill."  
  
"Yeah, now see. I'm not sure that I'm ready to give that up either. Sitting back, watching you guys go off and have all the fun."  
  
I don't want to watch Danny go alone through the Gate. He needs me to watch his six. Okay, so ... it's just ... I need to be able to watch his six. He's ... he's my life.  
  
"Placing our lives in the face of grave danger," Daniel responded a bit humorously.  
  
"Yeah, that," Jack said.  
  
"Well, I'm sure there'll be situations in which you can accompany us in the field, Sir."  
  
Daniel brightened. He should have thought of this earlier himself. He said a bit cheerily, "You'll be in charge; you can do whatever you want."  
  
Jack echoed the comment, "I'll be able to do whatever I want."  
  
Sam thought perhaps she'd insert a bit of reality into the conversation.  
  
"Within reason ... Sir."  
  
Jack shrugged and looked at the members of SG-1.  
  
"So ... you guys think I should do it?"  
  
Sam smiled broadly. She nodded and enthusiastically answered, "Yes, Sir, I do. It's what we all work towards, and I'm sure you'll do just fine."  
  
"MajorCarter is correct, O'Neill. I have great confidence in you."  
  
"Thank you, Teal'c ... and you, too, Carter. Um, would you two mind. I want to talk to Daniel some more about this."  
  
Sam had known about Jack's and Daniel's relationship almost from the beginning, but Teal'c had only found out about it a few months earlier. Both understood the real reason for the Colonel's hesitancy ... Daniel. Mother hen or not, both knew how much Jack loved the younger man, and both were aware how difficult it would be for him to watch Daniel going through the Stargate on missions without him.  
  
The two nodded and left the couple alone. Daniel locked the door again and turned to face Jack.  
  
"Jack, what was that comment about not having a desk?"  
  
"Ah, I just meant a real fancy job. You know that piece of wood in my office barely passes for lumber. Hammond's desk is a piece of work; quality workmanship."  
  
"Oh," Daniel said softly as he walked to Jack who had finally put the relic down and had moved to stand by the desk.  
  
"Danny, I ..."  
  
"Yes, General?"  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Jack, it's the right thing, and you know it. You can do this job. You've earned this job."  
  
"But SG-1 ..."  
  
"SG-1 will survive."  
  
"Will it?"  
  
"Jack ..." Daniel whispered, leaning in for a kiss. "More than survive, we'll thrive ... because we'll have the best leader in the universe."  
  
"Remember that when I turn down your proposals!"  
  
"Well, we'll ... have to discuss that."  
  
"Oh, we will?"  
  
"In bed," Daniel said deviously.  
  
"No fair using ..." Daniel kissed Jack again, their tongues touching in a magical union that filled them both with a hunger for more than one kiss. "Then again," Jack said lustfully. After another kiss, Jack asked for an assurance -- "Daniel, you have to promise me to be extra careful."  
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
"I still don't know if I can do it."  
  
"I know you can ... My General!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I'm smiling. I can't help it. We made love after that. It shouldn't have happened. It wasn't the right time or place, but I wanted him, and ... well, he wanted me. Hmm. On second thought, I guess it was the right time and place. We were celebrating. I have a hunch it gave Jack ideas about how we might, uh, christen his office once he's settled in there. That'll happen ... soon ... very soon.  
  
A shiver. Better stop thinking about that, and for crying out loud, Jackson, don't think about what happened in Jack's old office. My Jack. Gawd, he's keeping that old office for storage.  
  
"It's my prerogative, Danny. You said it -- I can do what I want, and I want to keep my old office for ... well ..."  
  
I had cut off Jack's words with a kiss, and that had led to a farewell lovemaking session there. He's sentimental. I think it's one of the reasons I love him so much.  
  
Oh ... it's Jack's turn to speak. He's scared about this. He always says he's bad with words. He's wrong. He's thanked all the officials. Oh, gawd ... he's looking at me again.  
  
"I'm not sure I deserve this, but my ... family over there thinks I do, so, I'm going to do my best, to be my best. I love this country, and the Air Force, and I've never been prouder than I am at this moment to be a part of it. I wouldn't be here, however, without the leadership, support, and tremendous patience of Major General George Hammond. It was, and still is, my privilege to serve under him. I also need to acknowledge ... my teammates for the past eight years. They are my friends and my family, and I'll do everything I can to continue to earn the faith and belief they have placed in me as I accept this new challenge. Thank you all for being here."  
  
Not good with words. Right, Jack. That was perfect!  
  
The official ceremony is over, and now the reception will begin. There's a rumor President Hayes might even make an appearance.  
  
Here he comes ... My General.  
  
"Well, it's done now," Jack said, taking a big breath. "Heaven help the SGC."  
  
"You'll do fine, Sir," Sam beamed.  
  
"Better than fine," Daniel added, sharing a loving glance with his husband.  
  
"Why don't we all go get a drink?"  
  
My General -- he wants us to follow him to the reception area. What he really wants is for this official 'shindig' as he calls it to be over. Okay, let's go have some champagne.  
  
What an event. I've watched the Brass congratulate Jack. He's smiling, but I know he'd rather be at home. Praise makes him nervous. Uh oh. It's Paul ... er, Major Davis. Be calm, Jack. I haven't even talked to him. Good. Good. Whew! I guess Jack is too nervous to be jealous. Oh no. Sorry, Paul, but I don't want anything to ruin this night, so I'm going to pretend I don't see you and just slip over here.  
  
Whew! Made it. Paul's gone now. I've made the rounds. I wonder what's going on over there. I'm sure General Hammond is being supportive. He told me he's sure Jack could do the job, in spite of his near-rebellious history. They've been talking a long time, though. Wish I could hear that conversation.  
  
--  
  
"She'll make a fine commander, Jack."  
  
"I agree, Sir. It'll be my first official duty. I think I'll keep it a surprise. General, I have something else I'd like to ask you about ... a procedural question."  
  
"What is it, Jack?"  
  
--  
  
Um. He's up to something. I see that alluring smile, Love. You're trying to be nonchalant. Where's he going? They are walking into the hallway.  
  
--  
  
"Not here, Sir. Can we step outside a moment?"  
  
Jack, where are you going?  
  
Just need to talk something over with Hammond, Love. Be right back.  
  
"Jack, I agree with you. No one deserves it more. The problem is the work is classified."  
  
"There has to be a way, General."  
  
Hammond thought a moment and nodded.  
  
"There might be, but it would have to be secret. Are you sure you'd want that? No one would know."  
  
"I'd know. You'd know. The President of the United States would know. He'd know, General." With intensity, Jack repeated, "He'd know."  
  
"Talk to President Hayes, Jack. He can get it through for next year's recipients if you can convince him."  
  
"Oh, I'll convince him."  
  
"You sound awfully sure ... General."  
  
Jack smiled at the rank, and then responded, "Sir, neither one of us would be where we are today without him, and if Hayes doesn't know that, than he's ..."  
  
"Jack. President Hayes is a good man. I've known him a long time."  
  
"Then he'll agree, Sir."  
  
--  
  
Here comes Jack and the General. Or ... here come the Generals. I'm smiling again. Can you blame me? That's my husband -- the General -- walking towards me. Oh, now, we're side by side. It's enough to send a tingle through my body. I can't wait to rip those clothes off of him!  
  
"So, what did you talk to Hammond about?"  
  
"Promoting Carter."  
  
"Sam? Cool. Colonel?"  
  
"Lieutenant Colonel. I'll do it at the ceremony at the SGC."  
  
"To take the attention off of you."  
  
I know my lover. He hates this pomp and circumstance. Promoting Sam at his ceremony at the SGC will let him hide in the background. Not if I have anything to say about it, Love. You are going to stand there and accept the honors. I'll see to it.  
  
Hmm. This champagne is good. I'll have another sip.  
  
"Right."  
  
Okay, what's he looking at? Oh, wow. The President. That's definitely good.  
  
End of Daniel's Point of View  
  
The reception was about to come to a close. Daniel was talking with Sam and Teal'c when he noticed Jack talking with President Hayes. Once again, he wished he knew what the topic was, especially as he watched the action unfold ... and it was very similar to what he had witnessed between Jack and Hammond.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Sir."  
  
"My pleasure, Jack. I have full confidence in you to make the SGC a viable success ... in all ways."  
  
Jack coughed. He really didn't want to talk about politics, so he switched gears to his personal topic of choice.  
  
"Sir, may I have a word with you privately?"  
  
"Privately?"  
  
"It's important."  
  
The President and his Secret Service crew exited the room, walking the corridors with Jack, listening to his proposal.  
  
"I'm aware of his qualifications, General, but I'm not sure we could make it work."  
  
"With all due respect, I believe you can pretty much do anything you want to ... Sir."  
  
"This is important to you," Hayes said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Sir, he opened the Stargate. He's sacrificed more than anyone else I know for this program. He's a hero. I appreciate this ... promotion, the chance to lead the SGC, but there wouldn't be an SGC without Daniel Jackson. More than that, Sir, we'd all be dead."  
  
"I'll see what I can do, General."  
  
"For next year, Sir?"  
  
"Pushing, pushing!" Hayes said under his breath, his expression tight. Then he lightened up a bit and asked, "You're going to be a pushy General, aren't you, Jack?"  
  
Jack ignored the question and continued with his objective.  
  
"He's earned it. I'll push as hard and as long as I have to in order to make this happen, but President Hayes, I shouldn't have to work at all to make this a reality."  
  
Hayes paused, locking eyes with Jack. In recent weeks, he'd become very familiar with the records of the most important personnel at the SGC, and that included Daniel Jackson. He also knew from those records, and from the interviews he and his staff had conducted with various personnel, that the General standing in front of him was right.  
  
"Okay, Jack. I'm sold."  
  
"Thank you, Sir. Thank you very much."  
  
They returned to the reception. Daniel knew something was up. He was sure of it.  
  
Okay, Jack. What are you up to?  
  
Just making sure they didn't make a mistake, Danny. Everything's okay.  
  
That night, meeting covertly, Jack and Daniel had their inaugural love fest as the archaeologist and the General. They were still in the nation's capitol, a place full of prying eyes, but they couldn't keep away from each other, not tonight. They'd take extra precautions, but in the end, their love was simply too powerful, too needy to stay away from each other on such an important occasion.  
  
"Stars. Beautiful stars."  
  
"A beautiful falling star," Jack said, gazing into his husband's eyes.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't do this. I mean, we're right here in Washington, and ..."  
  
Daniel's words were silenced as his lover, the General, ravished him.  
  
The next day, they returned to Colorado Springs and prepared for their future at the SGC, a future that began with a welcoming ceremony for the new leader of the Stargate Program.  
  
Doctor Weir began the ceremony.   
  
"Although my time here has been brief, it has been, without a doubt, indelible. I will remember every one of you, and I thank you all for your hard work. I'm not one for long good-byes, so without further ado, it is with great pleasure, I introduce you to your new commanding officer, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."  
  
Jack entered from the corridor. Next to the ramp stood his husband, Sam, and Teal'c. He acknowledged them and walked to the podium, prepared to make his first speech to those assembled.  
  
"At ease. You all know how much I love speeches, so I'll make this short. I wish I could say I didn't owe anything to anyone, but the truth is, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for the courage and support of each and every one of you. I hope I can be as good a leader as we've had in the past and as good as you deserve."  
  
Daniel was full of pride. "Here, here!" he called out, starting a round of applause from all those in the gate room.  
  
"The other reason I took this job," Jack continued, "was so that I could do really cool stuff like this." And what I started in D.C. which I'm going to keep a secret, but it is going to happen, Danny. It IS going to happen. "It is with great pride that my first order of business as commander of this base is the announcement of the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lieutenant Colonel."  
  
Go on, Sam. We've surprised you again, but you'll be great.  
  
Daniel smiled as he applauded, telling his friend to go to the podium. It was the second time Sam had been surprised with a promotion during a ceremony in the gate room.  
  
True to Daniel's suspicions, Jack tried to hide behind Sam during the party at the SGC, but the young man refused to let him. He toasted his commanding officer, and made sure Jack accepted the kudos of the various personnel present. Sam had her moment, but Daniel made sure that his husband had his, too ... in spite of himself.  
  
That night, Jack and Daniel stood on their roof deck, gazing up at the stars.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"I'm ... I'm a little scared about all of this."  
  
Daniel turned his lover to face him as they stood by the railing.  
  
"Brigadier General Jack O'Neill. He's courageous and inventive, and I love him. I trust you, Jack."  
  
"Hammond's shoes are big. I'm not him. I can't do things his way. I can't ... be the man."  
  
"Don't. Be ... be yourself. Be Jack O'Neill, just like you did at the ceremony in Washington by bringing us up there. Do it your way."  
  
"I want to go on missions."  
  
"Then go. Jack, you can't do it like you used to, but you can come with us when you feel it's warranted."  
  
"Don't die, Danny," Jack said, his voice suddenly cracked. "I won't be there anymore."  
  
"Oh, Jack. I promise. I'll be fine."  
  
"Danny ..."  
  
"I promise. I ... won't touch anything."  
  
"I love you, Danny."  
  
"I love you ... General."  
  
The lovers kissed and held each other close. Jack was still concerned, even though he did believe he'd made the right choice, but nothing would ever convince him that letting Daniel go through the Stargate without him was the right thing. He vowed to work on that, to do whatever he had to in order to ensure the safety of his lover.  
  
I'm going to talk to Lou ... and Jeff. I need their help. Jack's thoughts went to his friends, Lou Ferretti and Jeff Cornell, and he continued to make a list of trusted individuals. Daniel would never be alone ... he'd see to it. He didn't know how, but it was the only way he'd be able to find peace.  
  
"So, Angel, now that I'm a General, are you going to follow orders?"  
  
Daniel laughed, tugging his husband towards the ladder.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Jack grinned, glad that some things would never change.  
  
"I think now that you have an Asgard ship named after you, you're head is going to swell."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about swell, Jack, but I guarantee you that it's getting bigger by the second."  
  
"Bigger is definitely good. Of course, mine was ... blown up. I mean, my ship, not my ... uh ..."  
  
Daniel ignored Jack's stammering, his low, husky voice matching his dark, lusting eyes as he spoke, "And I'm going to blow you up, too."  
  
"Promise?" Jack asked seductively.  
  
Daniel raised his eyebrows, leaned over for a kiss, and then climbed down the ladder. When Jack reached him, Daniel took his hand and led him to the paradise that was their bedroom.  
  
Oh yes, life in Colorado Springs may have taken an unexpected twist, but the archaeologist and the General were happier than ever, and about to let their love explode once again.  
  
Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really? 


End file.
